


Espionage

by jenndubya



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: Crossdressing, EVERY EPISODE, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Police, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Every Dekaranger episode told in 3 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage




End file.
